Jez and Morgead: Seasonal Fights
by Jynxiii
Summary: A four-shot about Jez and Morgead. Post and pre-Huntress.
1. Spring

**This was my friend's idea, and I decided to write it. It will be a four-shot (duh!). It will be post **_**and **_**pre-Huntress.**

**I don't own Night World. Jez is 13, Morgead 14. (Pre-Huntress)**

**Jez and Morgead: Seasonal Fights**

**Jez POV**

**Spring**

"Did you have to invite him?" I muttered to my Uncle Bracken.

"Yes, and I'm sure you won't be as bored if Morgead helps you. Don't argue. You are planting those flowers if it kills you."

I crossed my arms. Morgead and I had gotten into a big fight because he hadn't talked to me for a month. A whole friggin' _month! _He'd ignored me before, but this time it was worse. I went round his to talk to him and he slammed the door in my face. Well, I wasn't having that, so I stopped going to see him. It had been two months since we'd seen each other at all.

The doorbell rang. Neither I nor Uncle Bracken went to get it.

"I'm not getting it for that... for that piece of -- "

"Jez!" he interrupted me, glaring angrily. He sighed and got up to get the door. I heard frantic whispering from the hall, and Uncle Bracken called out, "Get here, Jezebel!"

I looked around frantically, trying to find an open window, a trapdoor that may have suddenly materialized, _anything_, but I came up blank.

I heard an angry muttering from just outside the door, Uncle Bracken. I quickly sorted out my expression and tried to look maturely angry.

"Get your backside outside, Jezebel. You said you were going to help, and you are not backing out."

I just watched him.

"If you want to beat Morgead at any game, you have to show that you're more mature than him, and going out there and showing that you're unaffected will show him just that."

As soon as Uncle Bracken had said 'beat Morgead' he'd sparked my interest. If anything, I still wanted to beat him at any game we played. And even if it was something as futile as a maturity game, I still wanted to beat him. Maybe even more so, as he was a year older than me.

Uncle Bracken saw the sudden interest in my expression and stepped back from the door. "Show him that your maturity is better. It'll work. _He'll _be the one who looses."

I started for the door and walked to the hall. Morgead was leaning against the wall next to the front door. I went up to the door without talking or looking at him and opened it to go outside.

I would treat him like a stranger, but I would be polite. _That'd _show him.

Morgead followed me out and went to the shed to get some tools. Most of the plastic flower pots that I'd been to buy two days ago were next to the front door. I lugged them over to the empty flower bed and kneeled down, waiting for Morgead to come over.

Morgead came back with two small spades and a filled water-bucket. He handed me one spade and started digging with his own. I didn't say anything, just got some of the flowers out from the pots and handed them to him. We worked silently, and I felt Morgead's gaze rest on me often. I didn't look at him.

"Jez?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What?" I answered, still not looking at him.

"How long are we going to stay not talking?" he asked.

"Indefinitely," I answered. I wasn't going to give him more than one word answers.

"Jez... why?" he asked. His voice had a desperate edge to it. Good. He was going to have to beg on his knees if he wanted forgiveness

I shrugged in response. He should know.

I felt him watching me again, but I didn't look at him. I stubbornly fought the strange moisture that threatened to spill out of my eyes. Why did I feel like crying? It wasn't as if I was loosing someone really close to me...

But I knew that if I was no longer friends with Morgead, I would be loosing my best friend.

I didn't know how long I could fight the tears.

"I've got to go," I said. Thankfully my voice was steady.

I got up and span round, almost running to the door –

And stopped when something hit me on the back.

It was wet. _Very _wet. I turned round furiously and saw that Morgead was standing a few feet behind me, the water bucket in his hands.

The empty water bucket.

I grinned before I could stop myself. I saw Morgead's relief in his eyes.

"You did _not _just do that."

His eyes were a bit more frantic as he looked around quickly, trying to find another water bucket. He came up blank.

"Actually, I did," he said. He smiled sheepishly.

I moved slightly, closer to where the hose was. I knew Morgead had no idea where it could be.

"Then you're going to pay," I said.

His eyes widened as I span around to pick up the hose-pipe and turned it on, aiming at him. He laughed and launched himself at me, trying to wrench it from my grasp. He managed to, after a bit of fighting, and turned it on me. I screamed and sprinted for the flower bed. I picked up a handful of the dirt and threw it at him. He managed to dodge it, but slipped and the hose fell out of his hand. I picked it up quickly and ran to the other side of the garden, keeping it on him.

After a lot of fighting, I managed to have him on the floor, begging for mercy. We were both soaking wet by that time, and covered in dirt. I collapsed next to him, still holding on tight to the hose, giggling weakly.

"We should do that more often," I said.

"As long as I get to win next time," Morgead said.

**Right, the reason that Morgead wasn't talking to Jez was because he was going through a stage when he wanted to be alone, as this is a few months after his mum left. And I suppose he didn't want to seem weak to Jez, so he just pushed her away. At least they made up!**


	2. Summer

**Finally updated! Autumn is already written. Just need to get Winter typed up... **

**I don't own Night World. Jez is 7, Morgead 8. (Pre-huntress, duh!)**

**Jez and Morgead: Seasonal Fights**

**Morgead POV**

**Summer**

We were lying on the grass next to each other, eating the ice-cream that Jez's uncle had bought for us.

Jez watched triumphantly as I ate the ice-cream without any fuss before she started on her own. She was unbearable every single time I actually finished one.

"I'll eat yours if you don't stop looking at me like that," I said to her. I narrowed my eyes.

She widened hers. They were the same colour as the sky behind her. "I don't know what you're talking about." But she started eating her ice cream quicker.

"Do you want another afterwards?" I asked.

She smiled. "You would think it's better than blood, the way we keep having them. It'll be my third today." Suddenly she sat upright and turned to look at me. "Blood flavoured ice-cream."

I saw a couple of people behind her turn to look at us strangely.

_You have to be more careful, Jez, _I said to her telepathically before laughing, pretending the blood thing was a joke.

We'd learnt how to communicate telepathically earlier that month.

She joined in the laughing, before saying back to me, _I know! You need to warn me._

_We'll have to try the blood-flavoured ice-cream, though. It's a good idea._

We stayed in companionable silence for a while, until we finished the ice-creams. Jez moved a bit closer to me as we watched the clouds.

After about ten minutes, she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, getting out the grass.

"I'm getting another ice-cream. You comin'?" she said.

I got up and followed her to the barrack that served the ice-cream. The queue was short, which was a relief. Jez got strawberry, and I got vanilla, which was my favourite. Jez was always switching between chocolate and strawberry, so I wasn't sure about her favourite.

We walked slowly back to our usual place, then collapsed down on the floor again. Mine happened without mishap, but Jez suddenly shrieked and swore loudly, causing parents to look in disdain towards us. I jumped and looked at her, then burst out laughing. The ice-cream had fallen out of the cone and landed on her lap.

"It's not _funny, _Morgead!" she shouted.

I kept on laughing, and didn't realise when she glared at me, scraped up her ice-cream from the ground. I did realise when she threw it on me. I jumped up, weak from laughter, then, quick as lightening, deposited my ice-cream on her head, cone and all.

She shrieked again. "It's _cold, _Morgead."

I managed to calm down, then looked up and burst out laughing. She shook her head and tried her best to get the ice-cream out. "What now?" she said exasperatedly.

"You looked..." laughter, "like a deformed unicorn."

She didn't seem happy at that comment.

"You are going to _pay, _Morgy," she said, before turning and stalking off towards the river. I followed her, still laughing weakly.

Her constant glaring managed to calm me down for the most part. Now and then, she would mutter something angrily and glare at me, but that was just to be expected.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to me. I watched her.

"Okay, I understand why-" she started to say, then she pushed me so that I fell back into the river. Just at the last second, though, I managed to hold onto her and bring her down with me. We resurfaced, both laughing, and went to sit in the shallows.

"You really shouldn't have thrown the ice-cream at me," I said. I looked around, and realised that there was a lot less people than there were before.

"Huh. You scared them all away," Jez said. She'd noticed, too.

I shook my head. "Na. We both did, Jez," I said.

She smiled.


	3. Autumn

**I don't own Night World. Jez is 18, Morgead 19. (Post-huntress, duh!)**

**Jez and Morgead: Seasonal Fights**

**Jez POV**

**Autumn**

I was alone in a field. It was quite small, outlined by trees. The sky was red.

I probably should have struck that as odd, but it didn't seem abnormal at the time.

I floated up, light as a conscience. I saw the entire world, as if it were a map.

It was completely red, apart from the oceans, which were black.

I was untouched by all this. I was safe, bodiless and high up in the sky. I let myself float along. I was able to go as fast or as slow as I wanted.

After what seemed like several hours, I got used to it. I got slightly bored of the same thing, red land and black oceans.

_I wonder where Morgead is in all of this... _I thought.

"Jezebel," I heard Morgead say behind me.

I turned around, annoyed. I got ready to snap at Morgead for using my full name.

His eyes stopped me.

They weren't the eyes of someone madly in love, as they usually were when he looked at me, they were the eyes of someone who loathed the person they were looking at. They weren't a bright, clear emerald, but a dull moss green, flat and devoid of expression.

"Morgead?" I murmured to him. His eyes flashed, with such abhorrence I gasped out loud. "What's wrong with you?"

"The question is what's wrong with _you,_" he said. His expression twisted. His voice wasn't gentle, as it should be. It was hard with loathing and... _betrayal._

"Morgead, what's wrong?" I said desperately. I floated up to him and put my hand on his cheek. Even if he hated me, I still loved him. More than anything. "Tell me."

He snarled and took a wooden knife out of the air. It materialised instantly for him. Before I could react, he plunged it into my heart. I gasped as the poison made quick work, spreading around my chest. I collapsed back. I was falling... falling.

I woke up suddenly and sat up.

_It was just a dream, _I thought to myself. I collapsed back on the pillow.

I lay awake for several minutes. The dark seemed menacing somehow. It pressed down on me, and only intensified the silence.

I couldn't bear being alone any longer. I sat up again, ignoring the fact that monsters might be waiting to catch me from behind, and walked quickly to the door that separated Morgead's room from mine.

"Jez?" I heard his voice say softly.

I smiled. He felt that I needed him. I opened the door. He was sitting up, his hair ruffled.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, his eyes filled with love.

I blushed and looked away. It struck me how childish it really was to be so freaked about a nightmare. After all, that was all it was. A nightmare.

"I had a bad dream," I mumbled.

He was quiet for a second. "Do you need to be comforted?" he said, a slight cheeky edge to his voice.

I glared at him incredulously for a few seconds, then sighed. "Yeah. I do."

"Come here," he said. I walked over to him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me down on the bed next to him. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

I shook my head and relaxed against him. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

I woke up slowly, blissfully. Morgead's arms were still around me. I could tell he was awake.

"You've got to go to school in a couple of hours," he murmured.

I hit his arm. "I'm not going today."

"OK," he said. "Although, it's probably the best place for someone like you to learn."

"Oh, really?" I said. I propped myself up on my elbow. "And the reason you _gave up _was because you couldn't keep up with the humans who were a year younger than you."

I grinned at him as he glared at me.

"You're the idiot here, Jezebel," he muttered.

"Whatever, bloodsucker."

"Vermin."

"Parasite."

"Ver-" his voice broke off as I kissed him.

He smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

We separated, reluctantly, and I went into the en suite. I was looking forward to today. School was really a pain. It strained my relationship with Morgead. I was lucky that he was patient when it came to me.

I dressed in a simple top and jeans. Morgead went into the en suite once I was finished.

I became bored after only five minutes. I looked around his room, trying to find something of interest.

My gaze rested on his pillow. A grin slowly spread across my face.

I walked over to his bed and picked up the plain white pillow. I looked back towards the door to the en suite, then moved, cat-quiet, to stand next to it.

I stayed completely still, knowing that if I made one noise, Morgead would know instantly. He knew the signs when I was sneaking up on him.

The door opened. I waited for a second, then...

_Wham!_

I slammed it straight at his head.

He looked at me in shock, and a wickedly handsome smile appeared on his face.

"You brought it on yourself, Jez," he said. He quickly darted to his bed for the other pillow and he attacked me, hitting me continuously with the pillow.

I shrieked and launched myself at him, catching his pillow before he could hit me again.

We continued fighting, until I managed to force Morgead to the floor, and quite literally begging for mercy.

I sat down next to him. He sat up and held my waist, pulling me close.

"What did I bring onto myself?" I said, teasing him. "Oh, yes! Victory!"

I turned and kissed him, silencing any protests.


	4. Winter

**I don't own Night World. Jez is 8, Morgead 9. (You can figure out for yourself whether it's post or pre Huntress!)**

**Jez and Morgead: Seasonal Fights**

**Morgead POV (Well, technically, 3****rd**** Person...)**

**Winter**

Morgead waited outside Jez's house.

Although the snow was thick on the ground, and everyone who passed had great big coats on, Morgead was standing still, in a thin jumper and long trousers, but no thick coat. He wasn't cold. His vampire blood stopped him from feeling any human weaknesses like cold. His body didn't need the reaction of shivering.

The door opened and Jez peeked out warily. She groaned when she saw the snow and came out. She was wearing a coat, but it too was thin. She shut the door and walked over to Morgead, her expression one of annoyance.

"I am _sick _of this snow!" she said angrily. She kicked at the snow. Unfortunately, she kicked a bit too vigorously and it flew up high in the air, and landed on her head. She shrieked and kicked the snow again, as if in punishment, but not as hard. She moved closer to Morgead's side. "Couldn't we just skip school?" She turned to Morgead, who was fighting a smile. He knew that if he smiled, she might as well start kicking him.

He looked at her when he was sure that he wouldn't burst out laughing. She was gazing at him seriously, but with a hint of excitement in those cerulean eyes you could just get lost in...

He forced himself to turn away, took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking back at her. He smiled.

"That's a great idea," he said. Jez smiled back at him and took his hand.

"Come on then! I want a race!" she said, laughing she started running and pulled Morgead along behind her. He followed her, still holding her hand and letting her take the lead.

They ran for about twenty minutes, until they reached Muir Woods. Morgead knew she loved being in forests. She slowed down, still keeping hold of his hand.

"I've got another idea. How about we play hide-and-seek?" Jez said.

"Sure, Jezebel," Morgead said. He smiled and let go of her hand, disappearing in the forest. He didn't see the small smile on Jez's lips before she started looking for him.

He went to a tree that he knew. It was hollow, and usually had a couple of owls and squirrels nesting in it. He chased a squirrel away and startled a couple of nesting owls, who took off in fright. Morgead was tall for his age, but he managed to fit through the hole. The interior was surprisingly large and warm, with no snow. He relaxed against the bark, wincing as a couple of splinters dug into his skin.

As usual, when he had some time to himself, he thought about Jez.

He couldn't help it. She was his best friend, always there for him. He was closer to her than his mother, but of course, that wasn't difficult. Even her uncle Bracken was kinder to him than his mother.

He shook his head and focused on his surroundings. Were those foot steps? He had to fight the urge to look outside.

After about ten minutes, though, he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't just sit and not have anything to do; it wasn't in his nature. He half stood up and crawled to the entrance to get out, before realising that Jez was a few feet in front of him.

"I found you," she said. She looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "I think I need to teach you the rules better."

"I got bored," he grumbled. "You need to learn how to find people. It wasn't that hard a hiding place."

Jez crossed her arms. "Well, I had this whole forest to look through! You think I would just be able to _know _where you were hiding? It's not like we've got a connection that lets me know where you are, every minute of the day!"

"Whatever," Morgead said, rapidly loosing interest. He kicked at the ground.

Jez stared at him for a minute, then sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. What's wrong?"

Morgead looked up at her, surprised. He sometimes forgot how well she actually knew him. "Nothing's wrong," he said experimentally, testing her.

"Uh-huh. Something's definitely wrong. You wouldn't give up an argument as easily as that if you were fine. Something's wrong, and I want to know what it is," she did a mock-pout, hoping to force a smile out of him.

Morgead was fighting a smile. There was no use. She knew him too well for him to fool her.

"My mum," he said. Jez's expression suddenly turned sympathetic. "She left a week ago, then came back yesterday, didn't talk to me at all apart from to tell me to move out of the way of the TV, and she left this morning. I don't know when she'll be back." He looked down again, fighting the tears. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Jez. At least you've got somebody."

"Morgead," she said sharply. "I've told you enough times. You aren't alone! Whenever your mum is off doing whatever she does, and you don't want to be alone, you come to my house. You can stay there as long as you want."

Morgead glanced up at her. "I know that. I just sometimes think that your uncle doesn't really like me much."

She laughed. "Oh, he likes you, Morgead. He's just still sour from the time you dared me to dig up the rose bushes. Apparently they were prize winning." She rolled her eyes. "Why a couple of dead leaves and a wilted flower is prize winning, I don't know. I don't get flowers."

"I don't get why he's so obsessed with them."

"It's just a stage," Jez said, shrugging. "He'll get over it."

They just stared at each other for a moment, until Jez smiled and walked closer, putting her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. She'll come back. She always does."

"Maybe I don't want her to come back," Morgead muttered, before turning away.

"Where are you going?" Jez shouted.

"School," Morgead shouted, without turning back. "We really shouldn't miss it, as much as we would want to."

After a couple of seconds of stunned silence, in which Morgead didn't turn back to look, something hard and cold hit the back of his head. He turned, and saw that Jez was shaking water from her hand, looking very pleased with herself.

"Did you have to do that?" Morgead said exasperatedly. Of course he loved her, but she could be such a pain sometimes!

"We are not going to school! We're going to stay here and have a snowball fight."

Morgead gave her an incredulous look, before bending down to scrape some snow from the ground.

He didn't see Jez grin happily. This was going to be a good day.

**Well, Seasonal Fights is finished! I'm sorry that there was only one post-Huntress. Summer was originally going to be post, but it really didn't work, so I changed it to pre, and this one was vital for Memories (they kind of just tie together perfectly). Also, there was more insight in this one into Morgead as a young, vulnerable child (which must have been at some point!).**


End file.
